Killer Cleaner
The Killer Cleaner, also known as Killer Janitor, is a professional Chinese assassin working for criminal organization Vortex, lead by MI7 agent Simon Ambrose. Portrayed by Malaysian Chinese actress Pik-Sen Lim, she is the secondary antagonist in the 2011 film Johnny English Reborn. Biography When MI7 agents Johnny English and Colin Tucker arrive at a casino in Hong Kong to meet their contact, former CIA agent Titus Fisher (who is also one of the three founding members of Vortex), the Killer Cleaner is responsible for murdering Fisher before he delivered compromising information to English. Assisted by another killer named Ling, the assassin, disguised as a housekeeper, brilliantly accomplished his mission, although Fisher had time to reveal to English the existence of Vortex and the concept of three keys giving access to their weapon secret. Seeking the killer, Johnny crosses the killer but takes her for a real maid while he drives her to an elevator. By doing this, he discovers a bullet in the vacuum cleaner of the slayer, who escapes after shooting him in the eyes with a spray. Later, because English has Fisher's informations, the killer is sent to the house of Pamela Thornton, English's chief, to kill him. Taking the appearance of Pegasus' mother, she tries to kill him with kitchen knives but misses and runs away, letting him attack Mrs. Thornton that he confuses with her. Shortly after, English and Tucker meet Artem Karlenko, the third leader of Vortex, and Simon Ambrose sends the slayer to murder him before he can talk to the spies. She manages to shoot Karlenko and his bodyguard but English and Tucker takes the dying man in his helicopter to take him to a hospital. The killer fires on the device but fails to destroy it. In addition, English and Tucker are able to extract information from Karlenko before he dies. Much later, as Ambrose leaves for Switzerland with psychologist Kate Sumner, he sends the murderer to her apartment to get rid of English. However, the secret agent manages to escape again by throwing himself into a conduit. Still later, after English and his allies have arrested Ambrose and his agents, the agent is about to be handed over his knighthood by Queen Elizabeth II in Buckingham Palace. Disguised as the queen herself, the killer confronts English with the royal scepter and flees when she is disarmed. Johnny tries to pursue her and mistakenly attacks the real queen he delivers to Pegasus thinking she's the killer. As he continues to attack him, guards manage to capture the killer and deliver her to others, leading English to understand his mistake. Personality and Traits Taking the form of a seemingly harmless Chinese woman, the killer is in fact a highly dangerous and extremely talented assassin with a wealth of advanced weapons disguised as cleaning equipment. Taking her orders from Vortex, she exists to kill and will pursue her targets relentlessly. Trivia * She is notable as being the only member of Vortex who seems to be still active even at the end of the film. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Johnny English Reborn characters Category:Antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:Terrorists Category:Assassins Category:Enforcers Category:Vortex members Category:Pawns Category:Chineses